Where it All Began
by Aldela Krahn
Summary: They had grown up together, fought for each other, and taken care of each other, so why was he suddenly the outcast? The black sheep in the white herd? He'd always thought that they would be the only people to ever understand him and accept him. Turns out, he was wrong. The Whitecoats and experiments didn't hold a candle to the pain they had caused. *Prequel to Finding New Family*


_**Hey guys. For all of you that read my other story sorry for not updating. I've been working on this so you could know what happened to make Iggy so mad and make him leave the Flock. So hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm gonna try and find a beta so if you would like to beta my stories you can PM me or leave a comment and I'll get back to you. Thanks. **_

_**Half Human Warrior**_

_**P.S. There will be an authors note at the bottom. Please read it. thanks**_

Everyone was entitled to their own opinion. Especially the Flock.

It was true that there were no secrets in the Flock...Well for the most part anyway. There was always the secret of who pranked who. Although it was usually narrowed down to Gazzy and Iggy. Though at the current time there was a secret being kept from someone... and that someone was the blind pyro Iggy.

Everyone else in the Flock thought that Iggy didn't know. And for the most part, he didn't. It seemed to Iggy that every one was just in a bad mood. At least for the first few days.

After about a week of everyone glaring and snapping at him, not to mention just plain out ignoring him, he had had enough. He wanted to know what was goin on. But what he didn't know was that it had all started about four months prior. It hadn't shown though.

_**Four Months Earlier**_

"Ugh...Why must Iggy be so annoying." Nudge complained to Angel. "I mean yeah he's third oldest and if Max and Fang aren't here he's in charge but why? He's blind! How does he expect to keep three kids in line when without us he probably couldn't walk in a straight freaking line! Not to mention whenever your near him he starts talking about bombs. And he mghflhg..." Nudge tried to keep talking but Angel covered her mouth.

"I totally agree Nudge but be quiet. If Max or Fang find out what will happen?" Angel asked. Suddenly the door opened. The two girls thought they were busted. Until Max spoke up. "There's no need to hide it from us." Max said. That's when Angel and Nudge noticed that Fang and Gazzy were standing behind Max. Max walked over and sat next to Angel on the bed.

"We're all beginning to find Iggy a bit... annoying." Max said. Fang scoffed. "That's a big understatement." he mumbled. Max glared at him. "No Max, Fang's right, it is a big understatement." Gazzy said. Max sighed.

"Fine It was an understatement." Max muttered. Nudge and Angel giggled. "But that doesn't mean we should say stuff like that. Iggy's probably just going through some kind of phase. Just give him some time and everything should be okay." Max said.

But it didn't get better. Well not in their eyes anyway. For the first month they tried to just deal with it. Because Max was usually right. But maybe, just maybe, she was wrong this time.

During the first month it was just complain to who ever you were with at the time. As long as it wasn't Iggy himself. Or Dr. Martinez and Ella Martinez (Max's mom and half sister). And that's what they did too. It wasn't until the third month that things changed.

"You know Max, Iggy hasn't gotten any better. Are you sure this is just a phase?" nudge asked. Angel spoke up. "Yeah Max. I mean I know your usually right nut do you think that maybe this time your wrong?" she asked. Max sighed. They were lucky Dr. M had all but dragged Iggy to the store. Good thing too.

All the other members of the Flock had already been clothes shopping, much to their dismay. So now it was Iggy's turn. And while they were shopping Ella was at a friends house. Leaving the remaining members of the Flock alone.

Which is how it came to Nudge complaining again with Angel agreeing, Fang and Gazzy sitting on the couch watching it all, and Max pacing. "Guys guys come on. We can't give up on Iggy now. We've known him since we were little. Just give him a little more time." Max said. Nudge huffed but said nothing.

"Max why don't we just get together and talk out our frustrations when Iggy's not around." Fang muttered. Everyone stared at him. "What it was just a suggestion." he muttered a few minutes later. "No Fang it's not that. It's just that that's probably the most you've ever said at one time." Nudge answered. Fang grumbled something about being incapable of speaking under his breath. "Fang that's actually a really good idea. And stop mumbling, your gonna give me a headache." Max said. Fang sighed but otherwise shut up.

"So we meet up when Iggy's either not here or asleep to vent our frustrations?" Max asked to see if that's what everyone wanted to do. They nodded. "Where do we go?" Nudge asked. They thought for a moment. "how about we meet in my room." Angel said. They nodded again. "Alright. We meet in Angel's room.." She trailed off for a minute.

"Quick everyone go do something! They're coming!" Max whisper/yelled. They scattered, Nudge and Angel going to Nudge's room, Gazzy turning on the TV, Fang went upstairs to update his blog, and Max went to find something to drink.

So when Iggy and Dr. M walked through the door carrying bags they saw nothing out of the ordinary. They weren't aware of what was going on. Of what had been said.

That month they talked to vent their frustrations. Just saying how annoying he was. That all he talked about was bombs. The third month is when everything really changed.

For the third month they had pretty much planned on just talking to vent. Making their frustrations known. But that didn't go as well as planned.

They had been venting like always. Sitting in Angel's room like always. And Gazzy was currently talking.

"All he ever wants to do is build bombs. He doesn't seem to understand that I don't always want to build or talk about bombs." Gazzy said. Then Nudge had to open her big mouth.

"Ya know maybe we ought to just find a way to make him leave. Like make him so mad or just ignore him." Nudge suggested. "I mean it's been two months and nothings better. So if we can't fix the problem why not get rid of it."

everyone's eyes widened. They didn't think Nudge could say such a thing. But that didn't stop them from considering it. Well everyone but Max.  
"Nudge how can you say that! Iggy's our friend and our brother! We can't just make him leave!" Max yelled, glad that they were the only ones home. "Max I think Nudge's right. Nothing has changed since two months ago Max. I know we shouldn't want to do this after only two months but I'm getting tired of him. Of this." Nudge said. Max sighed in defeat. She was really tired of Iggy too, but she knew it was wrong to want to get rid of him.

She gave in though. She could see everyone agreed with Nudge and she couldn't, wouldn't, fight them all on it. "Alright what do you have in mind?" Max asked.

That was how the third month started. Everyone agreeing on what they wanted to do. And as the month progressed they realized some things...

"Hey guys have you ever noticed that the only things Iggy ever does to help us are build bombs and cook? I mean yeah he's blind but if he can cook then he should be able to do other things right?" Nudge asked. Everyone was stunned. Nudge was right. And that could only mean that Iggy was being lazy and selfish.

"That lazy, selfish, no good son of a..." Fang covered Max's mouth before she got any farther. "It won't do any good to get mad Max. That won't help. Just help us finish the plan to make him leave." Fang said. Max took a deep breath and nodded. Fang was right. It wouldn't do any good to get mad now.

"Well why are we just sitting here? Let's get to work." Max said. And then they were off. They had to figure out what to do to get rid of Iggy. But they also figured out somethings that made them even more mad. That he never seemed interested in what they had to say but he would talk about anything he wanted. That he never took the time to talk just act (remind you of anyone else?). That sometimes he would just act as if nothing mattered. That nothing was bothering him and ignore everyone (again remind you of anyone?).

They also noticed that he acted like he knew everything. He would try to tell the others what to do. And if they told him they didn't want to talk or something he just couldn't get the hint to either go away or be quiet.

They also discovered that even though he could cook, if you tried to teach him anything else he failed very badly. If you tried to take him somewhere new that he didn't know and not help him around he got lost. So maybe it was more he was just a liability then lazy and selfish.

But as the fourth month began they were full on bashing Iggy. Completely forgetting they they had grown up with him and that he was their brother. They didn't care. They all thought of him as a no good selfish son of a bitch.

Their plan to get rid of Iggy was taking off as we speak. They ignored him, glared at him, snapped at him. They were trying to make him mad enough to get up and leave. And if that didn't work they knew they'd have to resort to more... drastic measures. And they didn't think It would work...until the night that they got together to talk in Angel's room. Which happened to be next to Iggy's.

They were bashing Iggy and talking about their plan as always. Completely unaware of the fact that Iggy was not asleep next door. And that though the walls were soundproof to them. That didn't mean they were soundproof to Iggy who, because of his being blind, had better hearing than them and could hear every word being said.

At first he just hoped that it was some kind of prank. That they were all in on it and he wasn't because he was meant to be the victim. But as the time passed he began to realize that this wasn't a prank. They meant business.

And as the seconds passed he got angrier and angrier. Each minute made him want to hit something even more. All he wanted to do was get up and go to the room they were in and start yelling. But something held him back. He didn't know what it was but it held him back none the less.

The next words out of Gazzy's mouth were the last straw though. "He's just so annoying! He won't leave me alone and he won't shut up. And it's always me who protects him when we get into fights. I wish he would just go the heck away!" Gazzy didn't shout this but it was slightly louder than before. The rest of the Flock shushed him saying that they could get found out. When really they already had.

Pissed as hell Iggy got up and gathered his things as quietly as he could. Getting things like clothes and bomb materials that he knew he would need. Once he had everything he thought he would need he walked to the door and opened it quietly as well. But he couldn't stop himself from slamming the door shut. The talking in the room beside his stopped as the rest of the Flock listened. The only one knowing what was happening being Angel. The mind reader.

After a moment they all got up and followed Iggy downstairs and out the door. Then Max tried to tell Iggy that it wasn't what it seemed. But even though they thought differently he wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to fall for it anymore. Which Is how it came to be that Iggy was currently storming down the porch steps and across the yard. Telling them exactly what he thought . 

Okay so things are going to change a little. I won't explain here but if you would go to my profile and scroll down towards the bottom and read where it has _**ALERT! ALERT!**_ Then you will understand. Please don't hate me after you read it. Thanks.

Half Human Warrior


End file.
